


~The Cat is out of the bag.~

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, some mature~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat almost gets himself killed, civilians watch as a shocked ladybug transforms into a weak little school girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stupid kittens think they're lions.

There they were, on a simple glowing night. Although, this one wasn't so simple.

"Chat!!! Please!" he was lying in a pool of his own blood, his lady at his side, screaming and crying at this unappealing sight. all she could could do was watch him in pain. she didn't care people were crowded around her.

"Don't be so sad, my lady."

"My kitty got into a cat fight, just to protect the little bug, didn't he."

"aww, so you care about meow?"  
'  
"How could I not? your the person i am most close to, even if your a cat."

"don't worry lady, Im *cough* Feline fine.." chat stopped moving, with a small smile on his face.

how...dare he...... die like this, with that smile on his face....

while some of the civilians cried, or filmed, ladybug lost it when he lost his transformation...

"NOOOO!!!!!! no......no..." she cried to herself, until her miraculous gave way. the people gasped, many showing sympathy. Ayla AND nino in the crowd...

both went to her, trying to make her feel better.

"I killed not only my best friend.... but my crush."


	2. Wake up little bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wakes up from the hospital, sadness creeps in.

"Where am I?" memories poured in like a river of rushing water.

"Ayla, please leave, you to Nino."

"but we want to tell you-"

"GO! get out PLEASE!"

'well, adrien wanted to see you.... if he is up."

but she couldn't, she realized she couldn't even stand up.

"your legs are broken, not forever, but for now."

marinette just wants to run, but she can't. Everyone knows about her also.

"listen, we're sorry..."

"Please just leave me... i don't want to see anyone right now."

they walk out, while marinette pulls tikki out her bag.

"tikki?''

"Marinette, I can sense chat coming toward you..."

suddenly HE walks in.

"Hey you..."

"Chat...hi..."

"Im sorry princess...."

"Please just leave, I would have if i could. but im just old, broken Marinette, who is in a wheel chair."

"That means you can't squirm and run from me"

"well, I want to but I can't"

chat gets closer to marinette. he leans in close to her face."

"a cats about to get your tongue."


	3. Kitty gets a bug bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat is really edging off Marinette, not realizing. He then apologizes for her injuries, but he is having a hard time containing his feelings.
> 
> some Ayla&Nino shipping also ;)

"may I... kiss you?"

"No, please go, NOW!"

"Why?! I did nothing! other than say you can't run from me..."

"Thats the thing, if I transform, ladybug's miraculous has healing powers, I will at least be able to run with little pain. I am done with this. a-and.... I can't be near you anymore."

"let me persuade you to stay... for me. or I will... i will..." she cut him off.

"WHAT! what will you do!"

"I don't know... I'm sorry. I just don't want you to go."

he started to cry, and thats the last thing she needed to see.

"Adrien I-"

"Im sorry, mari, its just you reminded me of my mom.... she left..."

she told him to de-transform. It was hard to look him in the face, acting like Adrien looking like Chat.

He did so, and told him to come lay next to her. His head in her lap, on the hospital bed. Ayla and Nino had been spying, Ayla broke into tears.

"Ayla, its okay... your gonna fangirl over this scene."

~Back to Adrien and Marinette.~

She was combing his hair with her hands, he looked up at her.

"I'm trying really hard right now not to squeeze you as hard as I can and never let go"

"Silly kitty, you know... what I said earlier... I was just upset, I wont leave...."

suddenly he swept her off the bed, bridal style, and spun her.

"Thats great! thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

she looked at him, smiled, and his face went red all across his face.

"May... I please kiss you?"

"you stuttered, Chat got your toungue?"

"He will be..." (*wink wink*)

"okay kitty."

(Kiss in next chapter!!!)

~~~Ayla & Nino~~~

Ayla blushed furiously...

Nino grinned. "Would you like a kiss?"

she looked at him shocked.

he just leaned in, and she nodded.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
HAHA! sorry, the kisses (FANGIRLING) are in the next chapter ;)


	4. ~Bite Bite Kitty~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they lean in for the kiss, one of the couples are interrupted by something, hmmmn.... I wonder....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some Mature content, dont worry, I gave warnings before it :)

They were about to kiss until-

*Whisper* "Nino! look!"

he (sadly) looked what she was pointing at. Adrien kissed Marinette, who was half asleep, and he fell asleep hugging her, It was a long time since they actually got sleep.

"Poor things, so tired..."

"Ayla... we should leave them be..."

"alright."

(HAHA no Ayla+Nino kissing! but the kisses coming up next might do some good ;) lol)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien looked at dazed Marinette, and she was just so.... beautiful. He couldn't hold back, waiting for her to snap out of it any longer.

until he had realized Marinette turned pink, which made the Chat Noir part of him go crazy. 

"Adrien? is that a tail in your pants? or are you just happy to see me?" ;)

He got seriously crimson red at that.

so he was so flustered that he would burst if he didn't at least hold her hand or something.

"Y-you know I c-can't hold back much longer...."

"as you wish, kitty." she giggled.

*IMPORTANT* if you are not interested in mature content, TURN BACK NOW!

 

he leaned in, seeing her in the real thin night gown her mom gave her, with thin straps, and pinned her on the bed. He was on top, licking his lips, she pulled his head down, he started with licking her toungue, then he licked her teeth, which made her jump, and her body against his, his pants were about to rip from being so tight. (all she had on were her under garments and a nice tight dress) *woo hoo ;)*

(when i only do one ' instead of two, it means its someones thoughts) 

~HE DOESN'T REALIZE HE FELL ASLEEP LOL.~  
'oh no.... Shit! he needed to ease the growing bulge of a thingy (sorry, keeping it minimum.) but he didn't know how. (Teen hormones ugh! LOL. more like hornymones!)  
she wanted him so bad...  
"Lock the doors, close the shades, and get a condom if your even thinking about it."  
he did so.   
He was like a tiger going in for the prey, but as gentle as a kitten.  
"Get over here you!"  
his finger glided from her neck, slowly going down till he reached the end of her dress.  
"Is it okay if I-"  
"Go ahead, please me."  
"yes princess"  
he lifted her dress, revealing nice perfectly curved breasts, and some underwear.  
"Naught girl didn't wear a bra, I see."  
"Hmmm, maybe you like what you see."  
he spread her legs out, since her nerves needed rest or whatever, and she pulled her underwear down. It revealed a hairy -clam-, much to his liking.

oh boy would it be the best night yet.'

he was already prepared for that, so he did just so.


End file.
